Federation Founding Ceremony
The Federation Founding Ceremony was held in 2161 to incorporate the United Federation of Planets. ( ) The ceremony was located in San Francisco, Earth and was attended by dignitaries from eighteen different worlds. It was here that the Charter of the United Federation of Planets was signed by Earth, Tellar Prime, Vulcan, and Andoria. The ceremony was a festive occasion and many people looked forward to serving in this new "coalition." Famed Captain Jonathan Archer was a speaker and signer at the ceremony. ( ) The anniversary of the ceremony became to be observed as Federation Day. ( ) In 2372, Captain Benjamin Sisko told President Jaresh-Inyo that a war with the Dominion would be "the kind of war that Earth hasn't seen since the founding of the Federation". ( ) Attendees at the ceremony * Captain Jonathan Archer * Commander T'Pol * Commander Brad Yacobian * Lieutenant Malcolm Reed * Ensign Travis Mayweather * Ensign Hoshi Sato * Doctor Phlox * Crewman Alex * at least eleven other Starfleet personnel * at least twelve other civilians Background There remains some confusion as to whether or not this ceremony ended with the incorporation of the Federation, since Deanna Troi, referring to the ceremony, stated in "These Are The Voyages..." that "This alliance will lead to the Federation." This line is ambiguous, however, and may simply be Troi's characterization of the Federation's initial de facto, if not de jure, nature. It should be noted, however, that at no time do any of the 22nd century characters seen in "These Are the Voyages..." use the term "Federation", referring to it instead as a "coalition" or an "alliance". In the Star Trek: Enterprise novel Last Full Measure by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels, it is established that the first ceremony is, indeed, the founding of the Federation, and that it took place in San Francisco's on 12 August 2161. Nathan Samuels, Soval, T'Pau, Gral, and others are depicted as signing the Federation Charter. This information, however, is non-canon. According to background material created for but not seen on-screen, the Constitution of the United Federation of Planets was formally signed in San Francisco by five dignitaries, representing Earth, Tellar Prime, Vulcan, Andoria, and the Alpha Centauri Colony, on October 11, 2161. These dignitaries were outspoken on the Earth-Romulan War. Representatives at the ceremony included: * Ambassador Titus Oleet (Alpha Centauri Colony) * Ambassador Natha Kell (Tellar Prime) * Ambassador Sarahd (Andoria; later appointed Vice President) * Ambassador T'Jan (Vulcan) * Ambassador Thomas Vanderbilt (Earth; later appointed President) * Major General Georges Picard Immediately after the ceremony, the Federation Council met for the first time and elected the President and Vice President. This information comes from a newspaper clipping entitled "It's Federation Day!" which was contained in the Picard family album during the filming of Generations, but it was not seen on-screen and thus is not strictly canon. If it were canon, however, it is unclear whether or not it was the same ceremony as seen in "These Are the Voyages..." External link * Category:Ceremonies Category:Federation